


Frantic 911 Call

by FahrezaArubusman



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahrezaArubusman/pseuds/FahrezaArubusman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My First ever FNAF Fanfiction. In this story, the main Character is Lukas McCarthy and he will had a problem with the Purple Man. There will be the second version of this Story (maybe).  I hope you are enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frantic 911 Call

November, 13th 2008

A family consists of Father, Mother and a Teenager aged about 12 years old with Brown and Blue eyes walked through the Front Door of the Pizzeria. It was late of the night, about 11.00 PM, an hour before the Pizzeria closed it's Regular Operation Hours. Then the they all sat in an empty table. They're not the only one Customer left in Pizzeria. There's other families and some of Workers. Then the Father ask his son what he want to eat.

"Lukas, what do you want to eat?" ask the Father.

"I'm not hungry yet" Lukas replied.

"Fine Then" Then the Father looked to his wife "what do you want to eat?" 

"Maybe...some Pepperoni Pizza" the Wife replied.

Then the Father called the waitress. Not long after that, a waitress came and Confirm the Order.

About 15 minutes later

"Dad, can I go to bathroom, please?" ask Lukas to his Father.

His Father nooded. Then, he go to bathroom. Then he arrived in the bathroom beside the "Employees Only Room".

"Looks Quiet here" Lukas said to himself. 

Then he entered one of the Stall. After he finish, he get out and walk to the Wastafel. When he almost reach the wastafel, he felt something has hitting him in his back of his head. He Then fell to the ground. He didn't remember anything after got hit in his head. In fact, he being dragged from the Bathroom to the "Employees Only Room". 

Then he woke up

"Where I am?" ask Lukas to himself.

Meanwhile,  in the Dining Area

"Where's Lukas?" Ask the Wife to his Husband with worry. 

"Don't Worry, honey" the Husband tried to calm his Wife. "He's lately got a Problem with his stomach. Did you remember?" 

"Maybe, you're right, honey" replied the Wife.

Inside the Employees Only Room 

" Where the hell am I?" Lukas start to Panic. 

"You're in the Backroom" replied a voice. A man voice actually.

"Who are you? and Where are you?" Ask Lukas while he start to stand up.

But no answer. Then, Lukas immediately go to the door. But, it's locked.

"Are you locked the door?" ask Lukas.

"Yeah...So, you can't get away!" Replied the voice and start to chuckle darkly.

"Who in the world are You?!" screech Lukas.

"I'm the Last Person you'll see ALIVE!!" replied the voice. 

Lukas was terrified to hear that. Then he immediately start to hit the door, trying to break it. But, Then a Man charged an attack towards himself. He immediately avoid the attack and he fell to the ground again. Then, the Man turning his head towards he and walk towards him. He saw that he was in Purple Colour.

"P-Please don't kill me" ask Lukas. But, the Man put his hand in the Teenager shirt. Then, he lifted him high and pushed him to the wall. Then, he pulled out his knife and start to Stab Lukas repeatedly and Then he lowered him to the ground. Then the Man leave him alone. Lukas start to find his phone in his Pocket and Then he called 911.

"911, what's your Emergency?" Ask the Operator.

"Pl-please...help me" Lukas said low sound and hold his pain.

"What's wrong, sir?" Ask the Operator.

"Pl-please, don't call me sir. I'm still 12 y-years old. I'm Lukas McCarthy. I has been...stabbed" replied Lukas.

"Okay, hold on. We'll call for a help" said the Operator.

"Please Fast. I'm in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. My attacker Still here"

"Okay, we'll help you" said the Operator.

Then, Lukas saw the Man walk towards him.

"Oh my God!! He's coming!" Said Lukas in scream.

"Why you don't dead?" Ask the Man but Lukas try to Still Silent. "Everything has to be done" Then the Man pulled out his knife again and slashing the knife across the Lukas neck. The blood immediately trickled from his gaping throat. And the Man fell him to the Ground and leave the room.

"Pl-please...he just cut off my...throat" Lukas said in hoarse sound as his blood coalesced around his body from the wounds.

"Please stay alive. They'll come in few minutes" said the 911 Operator. 

" I think...I...can't..." Lukas said his final voice. And Then his head lolled and dropped the phone.

"Lukas? Please answer" 

But no Response. Then the Operator called the Patrol Police.

"All of the Patrol Police. We got a Homicide at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The victim is Lukas McCarthy. 12 years old. Stabbed and his Neck was cut off. The suspect Maybe Still in the place. Please Respond Immediately"

10 Minutes later

A squad of Police ran though the Front door and the Back door.

"Please everyone to exit" said a Police Officer. 

Then all the Customers and Workers exited the Building. The Husband and the Wife noticing that their son didn't go out. 

"Where is Lukas?" ask the Husband.

Then they start to find for Lukas. But, they didn't found he. Then they start to ask the Police and explain that their son didn't go out from the Pizzeria. 

20 Minutes later

Police squad Then headed out from the Pizzeria. Then, the Husband and the Wife walk towards the Police squad.

"Are you has found our son?" Ask the Husband.

"We didn't found your Son yet. But, we found this. Are you know who is this thing belongs to?" Then the Police Officer handed the Lukas Handpone covered In blood.

"Oh My God. Where did you find this?" Ask the Father.

"We found that in the Backroom" explain the Police Officer.

"Oh My God!" Scream the Wife.  

"Why? Somethings Wrong?" Ask the Police Officer.

"This is our Son belonging. Lukas McCarthy" explain the Husband.  "What happened there?"

"We um...just found a lot of blood in the room. That's like has been a Brutal Murder that took place in that room. We're so sorry to say that is your Son has been murdered" explain the Police Officer.

"What makes you to make such that Conclusion??" Ask the Wife.

"You both said that the Handphone that we found is your son belonging. It's just an Assumption. We'll check on the Blood to find some DNA and match it with your both Blood. From there, we can assume who's that blood we found in the Crime Scene" explain the Police Officer.

"Is there more items?" 

"We just found this handphone, and your son's blood spattered the Room" explain the Police Officer.

"You Still not caught the Murderer?" ask the Father.

"Not yet. But, we'll caught the Murderer" said the Police Officer.

About 2 weeks later

The Husband and The Wife has got the Coroner Report, that the Coroner said that the blood that Police found in the Crime Scene and the Blood of Lukas's Parents has a Match. The Coroner conclude that the Blood is Lukas McCarthy's Blood. Confirming the Police Officer explaination that their Son has been Murdered. But, the Police didn't found their son body...

2 weeks after the Murder, The Man in Purple Colour who Responsible for the Lukas McCarthy Murder has caught and sentenced to death. What is the Motive that drives the Man to kill Lukas McCarthy and the Body of Lukas McCarthy is still a Mystery...

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> END NOTE: Sorry for the wrong Grammar in the story because I'm Indonesian and I just want to test my skill on English!


End file.
